Meet the Heroes
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When Logan and Batman both disappear, the sidekicks and the mutants team up to find them. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just trying this out, so don't kill me if it's horrible. And sorry if I describe everything too well, but it's just because I know that those who watch XMEN probably don't watch Young Justice and vise versa. I do though! Tee hee!**

**Meet the Heroes**

The white mansion looked almost normal from the outside. The garden outside wasn't disturbed at all. The grass looked the same and the woods were the same as they had been. The inside looked as if the worst of all hurricanes had hit it. Furniture was thrown randomly across the floors and the stairs. The curtains had long jagged tears down them and almost everything was broken. Along with the furniture were bodies. All of the bodies were alive, but they were all unconscious and badly hurt.

The first to sit up was a pale girl with short brown hair, her bangs dyed white. Her heavy purple eye shadow was messed up; she couldn't find her other glove; her shirt was torn up and her stomach burnt. With a shuddery breath, she propped herself up and looked around her. The front doors were splintered from where someone had kicked them down; the statues were shattered, the railing to the staircase was broken and missing in some places. The chandelier was on the floor in front of her, every piece of glass on it completely shattered.

At the top of the stairs above her, she could see her brother's unconscious body, his left hand reaching towards her almost. His black hair covered his eyes and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. She was just glad he didn't look like he was bleeding too heavily. She stood up weakly, wincing as she put pressure on her left foot. She looked around, trying to remember everything. It took her a second, but she remembered.

She looked around frantically, her eyes wide. She winced as she ran through the house, but she ignored her pain and ignored how broken the furniture is. She carefully stepped over the bodies of her 'family'. But after looking over the whole mansion, she didn't see _him._ Fear built up in her chest.

"LOGAN!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off of the walls.

She ran back to the front of the mansion to the torn off doors. She limped through the doors and onto the front lawn. She looked around, even more frantic.

"LOGAN!" she screamed again, tears coming to her eyes.

She ran to the garage and looked inside. The tires to every car in there were slit and deflated. That meant that Logan wasn't here anymore. She fell to her knees softly and looked at the tires. The cut across them was long and narrow, probably from a knife. Either Logan didn't want them following him or someone didn't want them following Logan. Logan's motorcycle was gone from the garage too.

The girl knew what she had to do. Jumping to her feet, she ran back to the mansion, panicked.

_Don't worry Logan_ she thought softly to herself. _I'll save you._

XxXxX

The black haired boy sighed angrily.

"Come on Batman! I could be dying here! Pick up!" he yelled at the communicator.

His red headed friend walked into the room.

"Any luck?" he asked, curiously.

The boy with the black hair set a hand to his forehead.

"Don't I wish? He's not picking up!" he complained.

The red head shrugged. "Maybe he's just busy? Try calling the League and see if they know where he is."

The black haired boy shot him a glance. "I may be two years younger then you, but I'm not stupider. I already tried that. They haven't heard from him in the past 24 hours!"

The red head wasn't surprised at his friend's anger. He'd be mad too, if his mentor didn't answer the phone. 

"Well, you take after him a lot Rob. Maybe he just decided to pull a disappearing act like you do sometimes," the red head suggested, trying to find a positive thought.

The thirteen year old shook his head. "No, Batman would answer my calls when I put it on as a distress call. I think something's wrong."

The red head fell silent. His friend could be right. He just hoped he wasn't.

**Yes, I know I didn't really use their names. I just did that because that's what the 2****nd**** chapter is for. Besides, I didn't want to confuse you all with their names. **

**-FJ3 ):) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly didn't think I'd update this, but for some reason, I really wanted to although I really don't know what to type. So if it sucks, it sucks. If it doesn't… Meh, at least I tried!**

**Chapter 1:**

**~XME~**

The mansion was near silent, the only sounds coming from it being groans and hisses of pain. No one had the strength or courage to speak out. Even Kurt, the normally comical fuzzilicious elf, couldn't open his lips to crack even one joke. He just sat on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, his tail securing them in place. He muttered frantically in German beneath his breath in pain, but no one heard him. Hank was attending to the X-Men as fast as he could, but they were all so hurt and he was only one man. Even the Professor, the brave legless leader of the mutants, couldn't assure safety over his children's terrified minds.

Rogue weakly limped to the couch and collapsed on Kurt's left side, his right already taken by his unconscious best friend. She hadn't had a chance to fix her make-up, seeing that the bathroom and her make-up were both gone from the mansion, so huge purple make-up stains ran from her scared eyes, but she tried to act braver and stronger than she felt. Rogue was too proud to let her little brother see her weak and empty.

"K-Kurt," she willed her lips to say.

Kurt weakly looked over at her, his golden eyes full of pain. His inducer had been destroyed, as had most of his memory of the attack.

"Do you- Do you think he's okay?" she choked out, copying his body position, hugging her knees tightly.

Kurt looked away from her for a moment and glanced at Kitty's unconscious body. He set a hand on top of Kitty's and one around Rogue's shoulders gently, one-arm hugging her comfortingly.

"He… Logan is… Logan's strong. He'll be okay," Kurt tried to assure his sister, but no belief was heard in his voice and Rogue noticed.

Rogue hugged her knees tighter, ignoring the horrible pain that resulted from it. Kurt too was stiff with pain, but he put his world in front of himself.

"How can we be sure?" Rogue asked uncertainly.

Kurt was silent. He glanced about the living room, surveying the damage, for any proof that Logan might be okay. There was nothing. When he sighed, his sigh shook dangerously and he closed his eyes tightly. He removed his arm from around Rogue's shoulders and removed his hand from Kitty's. His arms wrapped around his knees, trying to hug away the pain. It just didn't work like it used to. Rogue's eyes stayed glued on her brother.

_I've never seen him like this… even when I pushed Mystique off the cliff… _

Tears pooled in Rogue's eyes and she bit her purple lip gently. Her eyes drew forward again and she looked around at the damage. It was horrible to think how weak they had to have been to get beaten this horribly.

_Logan's gone, Risty was really my mother, I pushed her off a cliff and she came back to life, my brother's heartbroken… I have no luck with real people, now do I?_ she thought to herself miserably.

Kurt blinked away tears in his own golden orbs, but not for the same reasons as Rogue. He blamed himself for Kitty's state. He blamed himself for Rogue's state. He blamed himself for being so weak. All Kurt wanted was to be that one knight in shining armor that every girl wants to protect them, but that was never easy. Instead, he was just Kurt, and that wasn't helping anyone. He stole another glance at Kitty, but she still didn't open her blue eyes. Instead, they hid behind their lids and the bangs of her hair.

Part of him wanted to brush the bangs from her face, but right now, his body hurt and he just wanted to wake up. He knew that he wasn't sleeping though. Everything he saw from his wide golden eyes was really happening. Kurt didn't want to have to face the world anymore. He closed his eyes tightly, swallowing his tears again and holding them back. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the only two people he really had left.

XxXxX

**~YJ~**

"Robin, quit pacing. You're making me dizzy," Wally complained, setting his hands over his eyes.

The youngest of the team's head snapped up in surprise, coming back to the real world, abandoning his mind temporarily.

"What? Oh, sorry… it's just… why isn't he answering?" Robin's voice was still full of concern.

Wally sprung to his feet again and walked over to his best friend. He stood there, staring at Robin's sunglasses, imagining that there was a pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Robin, stop worrying. It's going to be okay!" Wally assured him, smiling.

Robin didn't return it. Wally reached out towards the boy, but Robin reacted quickly. His arm snapped up and he smacked the hand away and jumped back. Wally winced in surprise, dropping his hand to his side.

"Hey, I was just going to tousle your hair. That usually cheers you up," Wally told the black haired boy, confused.

Robin looked at his feet embarrassed, setting a hand to the back of neck.

"I… S-Sorry," he said apologetically.

Wally faked surprise.

"Oh my gosh… did you just say the S word?" he cried, springing back in mock horror.

Robin rolled his eyes beneath the shades and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I said 'sorry'. Big deal!"

Wally laughed. "So, as you would probably say, 'this is an aster'!"

Wally had made his voice really high and squeaky and had added a squeaky giggle to the end. Robin blushed and looked back down at his feet.

"I don't sound like that!" he claimed, embarrassed more by the giggle at the end then anything.

"Hey dude, don't ever do that again; please," Superboy said in his normal dull tone as he crossed the room towards the kitchen.

Now it was Wally's turn to blush. He hadn't thought anyone else had heard that. He looked around quickly to make sure Miss Martian was no where near. She wasn't though. He sighed in relief. Then he realized something.

"Holy Fish Sticks Batman!" he mocked Robin.

"What do fish sticks have to do with anything?" Robin glared at the red head.

"First you go saying sorry and now Supes just said please! This is a magical day!"

Robin had to stifle a laugh. Wally noticed and inside, he high fived himself on have cheered Robin up so quickly. That had to be a new record. The record was shattered as Robin snuck another glance at the communicator on his arm, his hoodie sleeve pushed back. His fingers moved rapidly against the keyboard and pulled a map of the world. Robin's fingers tapped rhythmically against his wrist, but after a minute or so of typing, he abandoned it. Wally raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question Robin. He knew that if he did, the boy wouldn't tell him anything.

"I… If you need me, please hesitate to come and find me."

And with that, Robin quickly walked away from the living room, brushing past Kaldur quickly. Kaldur turned and watched Robin disappear into his room, closing the door tightly behind him.

"What was that about?" Kaldur asked Wally, confused.

Wally walked back around to the couch and collapsed on it before answering.

"Rob still hasn't gotten a hold of Batman and he's freaking out," the freckle faced boy replied, snatching up the remote.

Kaldur let that register in his mind for a second or two before replying.

"Don't you think it's weird how Batman hasn't contacted Robin?" Kaldur asked.

Wally shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe it's just something Batman taught Robin. You know how Robin tends to drop off the radar. Maybe it's a like father, like son thing?" he offered.

Kaldur shook his head stubbornly.

"No, this is different. When Robin disappears, he resurfaces quickly or is somewhere that we can still get a hold of him. Batman's been gone for at least a day or two, and as long as he's gone, there's nothing for us to do."

Wally's eyes widened.

"No new missions? No butt to kick?" he asked in horror.

Kaldur nodded. "Yeah, don't you remember? Batman's the one who brings us our missions."

Wally got up from the couch quickly, dropping the remote in a flash.

"I say we go find Batman… _now_."

XxXxX

**~Elsewhere~**

The other of the two figures stirred quietly. He looked around, confused by the darkness. As he attempted to get to his feet, he noticed the shackles bound to his wrists and ankles. He pulled at them angrily, but he was stuck. He noticed the figure across from him.

"Hey, you!" he called softly.

The figure glanced his way.

"So, you're finally awake… 'bout time," the figure mumbled with a dash of a southern drawl to his voice.

"Who are you? Where are we?" the first one asked, confused.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he saw the figure better.

"My name is Logan, but I'm used to be called Wolverine. Who are you?"

"I… Uh, Bruce. My name's Bruce."

Logan laughed.

"What, no fancy super hero name?" he joked.

"Yeah, I do actually. I prefer to be called Batman."

Logan's laugh stopped. "Batman huh? Well, nice to sorta see ya Batman. No idea where the hell we are, but I'm going to have to say we're going to be spending a LOT of time together for a while."

Batman leaned back against the wall of his shadowy prison and sighed. He guessed 'Logan' was right. From the feel of the chains, he'd be here a long while. Might as well get used to it.

**So, I really didn't think I'd update this… Well, I'm gonna try to lighten up the X-Men next chapter… if I type it. Review… if you want…**

**-FJ3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a really hard time typing up the X-Men part… Oh well, I tried… **

**~XMEN~**

Kurt teleported into the Infirmary, wincing the second he appeared. He knew better then to teleport when he was injured, but this was more important. He limped back to the medical cabinet, silently passing Hank who was hooking the Professor back up to the machines. He wasn't silent enough.

"Back again Kurt?" Hank asked, surprised.

Kurt froze like a deer caught in head lights. He turned around and faced his older look-alike.

"I… ja…" he said sheepishly, setting a hand to his neck with a weak smile.

He continued towards the medical cabinets.

"This is the third time you've been down here Kurt. Are you sure you don't want me to help you? Your tail doesn't look all too healthy and you've been sporting a pretty bad limp," Hank observed as Kurt weakly stood on his tippy toes to get something from the top shelf in the upper cabinets.

Kurt had to force his eyes to stay open, taking his pain out on his lip by sinking his fangs into them. Hank noticed, but said nothing. He watched Kurt grab the bandages this time and fall back to flat feet. He normally didn't walk on flat feet, but it was obvious that it bothered his legs to be walking normally.

"First you get some pain killers, then some rubbing alcohol and now bandages… Kurt, are you sure you don't need my help? I am trained a bit in medical procedure," Hank offered again.

Kurt shook his head, latching down harder on his lip. His leg may have been killing him, but he was determined.

"No, I'm fine," he insisted, clutching the bandages tight.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Hank asked one last time.

Kurt shot Hank a glare that was more of pain then anger.

"_I'm fine_. Just attend to ze Professor. I'm taking care of a few more people."

He then disappeared in a sharp BAMF and a soft cry of pain. Hank sighed and turned his attention back to the Professor.

"Well, Charles, this is quite a mess we've got ourselves into, isn't it?" Hank asked the unconscious leader of the X-Men.

XxXxX

**~Young Justice~**

Robin slipped the motorcycle helmet over his head, ignoring the uncomfortableness he always felt when his shades were pushed into his nose.

"Come on Robin, we're a team. You have to let us help you!" Wally insisted, blocking Robin's path.

Robin's hand clenched into a fist at his side, but he swallowed the urge to punch Wally.

"You can help me, but not with this. This is something I have to do alone," Robin said loud and clear.

Wally glared at the Boy Wonder. Robin returned the glare, but it was hidden beneath the helmet and the shades.

"What's with you and being alone? We're a team! We're supposed to work _together_! Ya know, _team_ work! Why don't you trust us?" Wally snapped, not moving from his spot.

Robin inhaled sharply, anger running through his blood.

"I do trust you guys, and you know that, but this is something you _can't_ help me do. Once I get back, if I still haven't found Batman, then you guys can help me," Robin insisted, making his way towards his motorcycle.

Wally shot out his hand, smacking Robin's chest and stopping him in his tracks.

"Why can't we help you now? What's the difference between now and later? Batman could possibly be in trouble, and if we all took Megan's ship, we could get you to wherever it is that you think Batman is in half the time it would take you to drive there," Wally suggested, a bit of force laced in his voice.

Robin took a step back and looked up at the red head. Wally's green eyes were determined. His freckles softened the look of anger on his face, but it was still there.

"Like I said, maybe later, but not now. For the last time: _this is something you __**CAN'T**__ help me with_."

Wally winced at the venom in Robin's voice. It wasn't usual to see this much anger in the thirteen year old.

"Why can't we help you with this?" the red head asked, curiously.

"Same reason that Batman won't let me tell you guys anything about me," Robin replied before pushing Wally out of the way and mounting his motorcycle.

He started it up.

"And what's that reason?" Wally yelled, over the roar of the engine.

Robin just smiled to himself and revved the engine one last time before gunning it out of the garage. Wally watched Robin become a blur the farther he got away.

_Seriously, what's that reason…_ he asked himself, frowning.

With a sigh, Wally walked inside. Maybe Kaldur would now. Kaldur was a genius after all… most of the time anyway.

XxXxX

"Yeah, I thought I knew you," Bruce laughed, still fumbling with the chains.

Logan sat with a smile on the other side of the prison, his claws out, still trying to cut away the chains.

"And uh, I heard you got a little boy not too long ago," Logan remembered.

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I adopted him four years ago," he told Logan, pulling angrily at the chains.

There was something special about them. The more Bruce struggled, the tighter they became on his wrists and ankles.

"His name… uh… wasn't it uh… Ri… I can't remember his name, but I remember his eyes… blue…" Logan said between struggles.

"His name is Richard," Bruce confirmed.

"Is he a big time super hero like you an' me?" Logan asked, curiously.

Bruce laughed.

"No, not in the least," he lied. "Richard's got no more potential as a super hero then I do as a chef."

Logan smiled at the memory. Three years ago, the party; Bruce had attempted to make a pie for his 'son'. It had exploded. Logan remembered the little boy jumping back with a scream as he became covered in pie. That made him laugh. The truth was that Bruce was a really good cook. Richard had been trying to help and a bat bomb had slipped from the utility belt he had hidden beneath his shirt into the pie. But what Logan didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Hey, Logan, is it just me or are these things getting tighter?" Batman asked, wincing beneath the pressure of the chains.

"I notice it too," Logan confirmed Batman's thoughts.

Batman studied the chains in the darkness. Their bases, barely glowing circles, seemed to be vibrating. What kind of chains were these?

"Logan, are you sure you don't know where we are?"

"Positive," Wolverine's voice came back in a second.

Dread filled Bruce, but he swallowed it. He didn't want to feel that. He pretended like he had hope. Surely Robin was searching for him now. He'd be saved soon and everything would be okay… right?

**Alright, I have the biggest urge to write a story based on a movie, whether the story is for X-Men or Young Justice… any ideas? Please send the ideas in a review, if you would…**


	4. Chapter 4

"**I'm tired of pretending." "So am I." Tiva Forever! L-O-V-E is just another word I'll never learn to pronounce (: Alright, time to update. Next chapter might show the meeting of the two teams, should I lengthen the parts? **

**Chapter 3: **

**~XMEN~**

"Kurt!" Kitty complained, pushing away the elf.

Kurt's face was bright red beneath his fur.

"Come on Kitty, zis is akvard for me too! Just come on, I have to bandage you up," Kurt insisted.

Kitty smiled. "Who said it was awkward?"

That only caused Kurt's blush to worsen. Kitty giggled at that. She knew where all of Kurt's buttons were, and she liked pushing them, just to get his reaction. He set a hand on his neck, clutching the medical bandage tight in his other hand.

"Kätzchen, please…" Kurt muttered, shifting his weight to his other foot with a wince.

Kitty's smile faded as she noticed he was in pain. She glanced at his food inconspicuously. His green cargo pants had a faint blood stain on them. She turned her eyes back to the bed sheets.

"Alright Elf, but only 'cause I love ya," she shot him a glance.

He smiled softly and avoided her eyes for a moment. His face couldn't possibly get any redder.

"Ma God, get a room," Rogue muttered, turning over in the bed, hiding a smile.

"We have one, mind you," Kitty stuck out her tongue.

Kurt laughed weakly. He then handed the bandages to her. Kitty shook her head and pressed the bandages back towards Kurt.

"I don't want to, I'm lazy," she said stubbornly.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, now can I doctor you?"

Kitty nodded. "Yup. Take it away, Dr. Wagner."

She gently got back up on her knees, letting her bangs cover her blush. It didn't work out so well.

"Kitty…" Kurt gestured for her to hurry, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh yeah… sorry…"

She gently lifted her shirt up just enough so Kurt could bandage the cut she had there. It was beginning to scab over already, but every movement she made caused it to tear back open and bleed. Kurt forced his hands to move, despite the awkwardness. Inside, he loved every second of it of course, but on the outside he was blushing insanely. He unraveled some of the bandage and gently wove it around Kitty's waist, being as gentle as he possibly could. It still didn't stop Kitty from wincing. The bandage hurt as it rubbed against the cut. She also had to hold back the urge to giggle. Kurt's furry hands tickled on her stomach.

And before long, Kurt had the bandages safely secured, holding the antibiotics against the wound. He reluctantly let his arms fall back to his side, unable to hold back a grin. Kitty lowered her shirt again and lay back down in the bed before grinning softly.

"Zhere, you're all fixed," he said softly.

"Now, it's the doctor's turn to get fixed."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Kitty shot him an 'I'm-Not-Stupid' glance and he had to look away. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"Your leg, your tail; you're hurt," Kitty told him.

Kurt shrugged. "I've dealt viz zings much vorse."

Now it was Kitty's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Care to go into details?" she probed.

Kurt shook his head. "Not today; maybe someday, but not today."

"How about tomorrow?" Kitty teased.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Kitty grabbed Kurt's tail from behind him causing him to tense up. She brought it out in front of her and winced. The tail, at least half way down, had a deep purplish black bruise and it was definitely bent the wrong way at a 70 degree angle at that one part. Curious, Kitty ran a finger over the bent edge. Kurt's shiver was covered by a wince.

"Kurt, I'm no doctor, but that looks broken," Kitty observed.

Kurt nodded. "Ja… I noticed… um, I suggest you turn away for a second."

Kitty shrugged and turned her head.

"What for?"

Kurt didn't answer at first, but he didn't have to. A sharp snap sounded, causing Kitty to wince and Kurt cried out. Kitty turned to face him, confused. He had his tail, now much straighter, in his hands. He had tears of pain in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Kitty's eyes widened.

"Kurt… why did you just…?" she asked, horrified.

"Just be lucky it vasn't my leg I vas fixing Kätzchen," he reminded her.

Kitty, quick as she could, grabbed the medical bandage.

"No way in _hell_ am I letting you fixing your leg after _that_. Now lay down so I can fix it up."

Kurt laughed and lay down as he was told. True, his tail still hurt something awful, but at least now it looked straighter. He'd be sure to make a make-shift cast to keep it straight. This wasn't the first time he had broken his tail, and this surely wasn't the worst break it had ever gone through, but this was definitely the first time someone cared that it was broken.

**XxXxX**

**~Young Justice~**

Richard Grayson stepped out of the elevator doors and walked up to the empty receptionist's desk, confused. It was never empty. Where was Cassandra? Being the proper side kick he was, Richard looked both ways, saw no one, and creeped to the other side of her desk. He checked the calendar beside her computer and found today's date. It said that she had all week off. That meant that she wouldn't know where Batman was either. Angrily, Robin almost punched Cassandra's desk. He stopped himself just in time though. He was a good boy. He didn't want to do that.

Instead he stormed off to the locked door of Bruce Wayne, the head of Wayne Tech. Once again, he checked to make sure no one was around. He didn't want to be caught snooping. Once Richard was sure that he was alone, he walked up to the door and looked at the lock. It was a pass code thing. Richard closed his aqua eyes and thought hard. _What would Batman's password be?_ Several ideas surfaced in Robin's mind so he tried them all.

**Batman**. Access denied.

**GothamCity**. Access denied.

**Robin**. Access denied.

Robin frowned. What could it be? It had to be something personal, and according to the pass code, it had to be made of only letters. Robin sighed. He had one last idea.

**RichardGrayson**.

The door made a strange click and unlocked. Richard cheered silently before gently easing the door open and peering about his adoptive father's office. It was clean, neat and in order, as it always had been. Nothing seemed out of place. Robin advanced forward, his eyes scanning the office. Not a spec of dust, no loose paper, no family pictures… it was a bit suspicious, even for Batman. Robin walked over to Batman's desk and looked over it. Inside, he felt his heartbreak. In movies, the people in the offices always had a picture of their families on their desk. Batman didn't have any pictures.

Robin took a deep breath and looked over the desk for any mention of where Batman could be. When he saw that there was no calendar, he cautiously opened the drawers of the desk. They were all empty. There were no loose papers, no folders, and no pictures. It depressed him to a point of almost no return. He snapped himself back and turned to the computer on his mentor's desk. Robin didn't hesitate to pull back his hoodie sleeve, revealing the miniature computer like thing he wore on his wrist, just like his communicator.

He pulled a small cord from it and plugged it into the side of Batman's computer. He then turned the computer on. Before the computer would switch to its normal screen, it required a password. Robin didn't hesitate this time. His fingers flew fast against the small keyboard that popped up. Within seconds, Robin was on Batman's computer. Then, before he could do anything else, the computer's screen saver popped up. Robin was unable to mask a grin. The screen saver was the 'family portrait' he and Batman had taken last year. They were both standing together, shoulder to mid-arm, smiles on their faces. Robin had to shake his head to snap from the illusion the picture had set in his mind.

"Focus," he scolded himself, his fingers moving rapidly against his holographic keyboard.

The computer quickly responded. Files popped up, minused down, were exited out of, reopened just as fast as Robin preformed the action. Robin noticed that Batman's computer was pretty empty. Like he had suspected, there had been no mention of where Batman was. Robin frowned to himself and unhooked the cord from the computer. In response, the computer shut down. With a sigh, Robin put the cord back where it belonged and activated his communicator. He called Wally. The red head answered almost immediately.

"Hey Rob, any luck?" his best friend asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, nothing yet. Tell the others to come meet me at Gotham Academy as soon as you all can."

Wally nodded. "You aren't at your school, are you?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm not. Just hurry up."

And with that, Robin cut the connection. The image of Wally flickered and died. Robin masked the communicator with his hoodie sleeve. He ran out of his mentor's office and relocked the door, before heading to the elevator. His hands slipped into his hoodie pocket and he felt the familiar shape of his mask. He clutched it tightly as he watched the elevator doors closed.

**XxXxX**

Batman's eyes opened weakly. He winced almost instantly.

"Oh God," he whispered in pain.

His body felt like it had been hacked at by Jason. It stung, burnt and everything else in-between.

"I second that," Logan's voice echoed.

He felt no pain anymore because of how fast his body healed, but for now, the huge IV like needle sticking from his arm hurt. It was pulling stuff from his body that wasn't blood and he could tell. It wasn't red. It was more purplish gray. He just wanted to be back at the Mansion. He hoped the others were okay. Batman wanted no more then to pull the needle out of his stomach, but he couldn't move his arms. Whatever it was, it was pumping something into him that stung horribly.

"Wolverine, we have to get out of here," Batman decided through gritted teeth.

Logan laughed weakly before wincing. "When you figure it out, I'm all ears bub."

And with that, silence filled the prison once again.

**Alright, two things. One, should I lengthen the scenes of the X-Men and Young Justice so more can get done per chapter, or should I go back to the original way, or do you like it like this? **

**And like I said, any movie recommendations would be appreciated! No matter the rating! Seriously, even if it's rated R for SC or Nudity, I can still make it work! I just need a movie (or two). **

**-FrankandJoe3**


	5. Chapter 5

**He likes me! He likes me! Oh my God! He likes me! *Fangirl scream* Anyway, to celebrate, Imma update with longer chapters I guess. I love him… I love him… and I told him… and he said he liked me too… He likes me… I can't get over that! He said yes! He said he liked me! From his own voice to my own face! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!**

**Chapter 5:**

**~XMEN~**

Rogue's eyes opened weakly in the dark room. She took a quick glance at the clock and sighed.

_It's only three_ she thought to herself with disappointment.

It was just barely that. The red flashing letters on Kurt's alarm clock read 3:04 AM, and for some reason, he had his alarm set. Rogue didn't think much of it though. It was only 3 after all. What was one to think about that early in the morning? Yet, for some reason, Rogue found that she didn't really have the desire to reclose her eyes fall back asleep. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room before looking around her.

Kitty was lying in Kurt's bed, the bed right next to hers. Kurt must have moved the bed Rogue was resting on next to the one where Kitty was laying down, because last Rogue remembered, she was halfway across the room. Kitty was fast asleep, turned somewhat towards Rogue, and somewhat towards a figure that lay on their back in the middle of the two beds. Rogue couldn't figure out who the figure was just yet, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. For now, the room was silent, except for the soft, rhythmic breathing of the two people sleeping beside her.

Rogue studied the figure beside her closely and easily identified it as her loving brother, who had his hands folded over his stomach, his tail underneath his hands. The blade of the tail was pressed gently against his chest. Kurt's face was masked by the shadows of the night, but if Rogue had seen his face, she wouldn't have smiled gently as she did. Convinced that Kurt and Kitty were both sleeping peacefully, Rogue laid back down in an attempt to do just as they were.

XxXxX

_~Kurt's Dream~_

The circus tent was almost empty. The stands were empty, the cages were gone, and his whole Circus team was missing. The only people in the tent were him and a small boy kneeling at the other end of the Circus tent, sobbing. Kurt frowned gently and slowly approached the boy.

"Hello," Kurt said gently.

The boy didn't respond. He just stayed on his knees, his shoulders shaking violent with silent convulsions. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sprechen sie Englisch?" he asked again.

Maybe the boy was German, just like him.

"No," the boy sobbed gently.

Kurt felt bad, but he was happy at least that the boy understood him. Kurt continued walking towards the boy.

"Vat's wrong?" Kurt asked, now only feet from the brunette.

The boy looked to be barely nine, if even that. He wore a strange green jumpsuit and had bandages around his arms. Kurt recognized him almost instantly as an acrobat or trapezist, just like himself.

"Th-they're gone," the boy choked out, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "It's all my fault."

Kurt knelt beside the boy.

"Who's gone?"

The boy hid his face in his hands as tears rolled heavily from his cheeks.

"My parents… they're dead… I knew and… I-I couldn't… I just had to watch," the boy replied gently, his voice quivering.

Kurt sympathized for the boy more than he would ever imagine. He knew what that was like. Kurt put a wary blue arm around the boy, comforting him.

"Don't vorry," Kurt assured the brunette. "It gets better after a vhile."

The boy looked up at Kurt gently, his eyes hidden by a surprising dark shadow.

"R-Really?" he asked, his voice broken.

Kurt nodded. "Ja, I promise it does. After a vhile, you almost seem to forget about it."

A smile spread across the boy's hidden face and he weakly got to his feet, causing Kurt to remember to drop his arm quickly. Kurt set a hand on his neck.

"Hey, my name is Kurt, but seeing zat ve're in ze Circus at ze moment, I guess I should tell you my circus name? I'm Nightcrawler," Kurt introduced himself, offering the boy his hand.

The boy with the hidden eyes shook Kurt's hand, and suddenly, before Kurt's eyes, he seemed to grow taller, more muscular and his hair seemed to magically turn black in a wave. The shadow over his eyes shrunk down to a strange looking mask and his green jumpsuit turned into a strange uniform with a familiar R in a circle on his chest. He gently let go of Kurt's hand, revealing his gloves and the strange glowing cuff around his arm.

"Hey to yourself. My name is Robin, but I'm one of the Flying Graysons," the boy introduced himself.

Kurt smiled, amazed at how the boy had just morphed in seconds. "You seem so familiar, don't I know you?"

Robin looked the boy up and down with his classic, but unknown to Kurt, 'Robin' look, which meant he was deep in thought.

"I… You look so familiar… Um… did you ever perform in Haley's Circus?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged gently.

"All my time spent in ze Circus, I vas under sedation to keep me 'calm and under control'. Zey claimed zat I vas 'too dangerous', just because I look like…" he gestured to himself. "Zis."

Robin shrugged. "I dunno dude, you don't look all that dangerous to me… so, how did you know that everything was going to be okay? It sounds like you've been through it?"

Kurt sighed. "Ja, in a matter of speaking. You vatched your parents die, I'm assuming, and I… uh… well, I saw my brother die."

"Saw?" Robin questioned, picking up on the change of tone in Kurt's voice.

Kurt's golden eyes dodged the thirteen year old's eyes.

"Ja, I _saw_ him die," he lied.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you say that, but you can't hide forever."

Kurt laughed at that.

"I can't?" he taunted, holding up his wrist and showing the boy his holowatch or inducer.

He pressed the button, and then, standing before the thirteen year old, was an American boy with long black hair, black eyes and pale skin. Robin jumped, but then he laughed too.

"So you hide behind a watch and I hide behind a mask… maybe we are alike…"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe ve are. Vhat about it?"

"Well, I need some help to find someone… close to me… I think he's in trouble. He's been gone for three days now and hasn't contacted me. Can you help?"

Kurt automatically felt as if he really knew Robin and had for a while.

"Of course, but only if you'll help us. My friends and I, ve've lost von of our teachers and ve need him back."

Robin nodded. "Yeah dude, I promise."

Kurt grinned. "Alright, I'll help. Vhere'd you last see him?"

"Gotham City," Robin replied instantly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really? Zat isn't far from vhere I live… Vell, let's go! Anysing I can do to help."

But before Kurt could follow Robin everything went white and we woke up.

XxXxX

Kurt sat up quickly, his breath getting caught in his throat. He looked around rapidly, but just found that the room was still dark. He quickly glanced at his alarm clock. It was 4:30. He set a weak hand to his head. His leg was still bothering him, but not as much as the dream. It had seemed so real. Who was Robin? What was in Gotham City? Who were the Flying Graysons? Kurt slowed his breathing and glanced on either side of him. Rogue and Kitty were still fast asleep, both of them facing him, as if watching over him.

Kurt gently reached up and grabbed his bed post, using it to pull himself into the air and flipping silently off of the beds onto the floor. He winced as his foot hit the ground, but he forced himself to be silent. He was determined to find a working computer in the Institute and to find some Ibuprofen. Preferably he would find the Ibuprofen first though, because nothing bothers a headache worse then the strange rhythmic click of computer keys.

XxXxX

**~Young Justice~**

Robin scaled the ramp of Miss Martian's ship and took his seat, receiving curious glances from his team.

"Where to Robin?" Kid Flash asked, already suited up.

Robin was silent as his fingers flew across his holographic computer. His eyes darted back and forth quickly across the screen as he typed.

"Uh, Rob?" Kid Flash tried to get the black haired boy's attention.

Robin didn't turn his attention away from the computer screen as he searched everything he could think of. That wasn't enough though. For once, the Boy Wonder was miffed. He definitely wasn't feeling the aster. He turned off his computer, setting a hand to his forehead.

"I don't… I don't know… I… I've tried almost everything…" he mumbled.

His head really hurt. He tried to convince himself that it was just from thinking too hard and stress. He remembered having to go to the hospital when he was 11 because he kept getting these mind numbing headaches and stomachaches. In the end, it was all just from too much stress. He had recovered from that quickly though.

"Everything?" Kaldur checked, making sure that the almost leader was positive.

Robin closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his temples rhythmically.

"Yeah, everything that I… that I can think of…"

He groaned in pain. "Gah, does… does anyone have any Ibuprofen?"

No one answered his reply. Well, if they did, Robin couldn't hear them. The world began to blur, causing him to blink swiftly. He wasn't feeling good all of a sudden.

"I… it's okay… I'm just going to… let's head… home…"

Then Robin felt himself lose grip on his consciousness. His hidden blue eyes closed beneath the mask and he felt his body go slack before the ringing in his ears took over and everything went dark.

"What'd he say?" Megan asked, too far away to have heard Robin's mumbling.

"He wants us to head back home," Superboy beat Wally to saying it.

Megan shrugged. "Oh, alright… Is he okay?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah babe, he's just sleeping."

And it was true. Robin was just asleep, nothing more. But no one else knew that though.

XxXxX

_~Robin's Dream~_

Screams filled the air around Robin. He looked around frantically, terrified. He couldn't understand them, but he knew they were German. He could tell that easily because of the sounds, but he didn't know where it was coming from or who was screaming. The screams were blood curdling and they were driving him mad. He dropped to his knees and covered his ears.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried.

He didn't think twice of how the dirt he was kneeling on was staining his pants. He didn't even notice the blood surrounding him either.

"Mein Gott!" a voice sobbed, drowned out again by more screams.

Robin forced his eyes open and he looked around, his ears still covered tightly.

"Who are you? Stop screaming!" he begged, his head turning rapidly.

Then, he saw. Not more than 20 feet ahead of him was a boy, looking 5 years younger then himself, bound tightly to a crucifix, held above a roaring fire. Robin's eyes widened and he uncovered his ears. He leapt to his feet and charged towards the boy, reaching for his utility belt. He quickly found a birdarang and increased his speed. Then, before he knew it, he was right beside the boy. He didn't notice the boy's fur, tail, or missing digits. Instead, he just cut away at the rope rapidly.

The screaming and sobbing elf fell from the crucifix onto Robin. Instead of being heavy and causing Robin to collapse, the boy felt no heavier then 50 pounds. The boy was obviously terrified, but he clung to Robin tightly, his tears falling onto the boy's shoulder.

"Danke," he sobbed, his words muffled. "Danke, mein Freund, danke…"

Robin set a hand gently on the back of the boy's head, comforting him. He wasn't used to being hugged. It was new to him. He didn't understand much of what the boy said though. He spoke French, Italian, English, Morse Code, Sarcasm and Sign Language, but he didn't speak much German. He knew only bits and pieces.

"Uh, Sprechen sie Englisch?" he asked, hoping it meant 'Do You Speak English'.

It did.

"J-Ja… z-zank you… zank you," the boy continued in a heavy accent.

"Who did this to you?" Robin asked, horrified.

He noticed all of the blood stains on the boy and how weak he was. It couldn't be normal.

"Every von… z-zey hate me… zey zink I… zey zink I killed ze children… but I didn't! It vas… Stefan… und I killed him," the boy sobbed, his words overlapping themselves.

"I believe you," Robin somewhat told the truth, loosening his hold on the boy.

The boy turned his gaze to Robin, his golden eyes sparkling with tears that still fell heavily from his eyes.

"Vhy'd you save me?" the boy asked. "You should've… I should've died…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with this boy?

"Why?"

The boy's sobs just stopped and suddenly, he grew another three feet taller, grew bigger muscles and some of his wounds healed. Not all of them though. He had a huge bloody cut on his leg, his tail was bent wrong and he had a deep and ancient cut across his chest. He looked at least 16 now, and much stronger.

"My family is in trouble. Ve're all hurt and injured some of us close to deaz. Ve vere attacked by some von ve can't remember, and zey took our teacher. Richard Grayson, can you help us?" the boy's voice grew stronger and his accent was weaker now.

Robin jumped in surprise. "I… how'd you know my name?"

The boy didn't answer that. "My name is Kurt Vagner, and I'm von of ze X-Men. You are Robin, and you are part of ze Justice League. Can you help us? If you do, ve'll help you find Batman."

Horror ran through Robin. "How did you know…?"

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester Country, New York," Kurt said slowly, repeating it over and over again in a deep, low and hypnotic voice that didn't sound in the least bit German.

And with that, Robin sat up with a start.

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester Country, New York," he cried out, without thinking about it.

The others glanced at him, confused.

"What?" echoed around the ship.

"We have to go to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester Country, New York! Come on!"

Megan shrugged, closed her eyes and redirected the ship towards that address. She didn't dare question Robin. There'd be no point.

XxXxX

**~Elsewhere~ **

Batman felt one thousand times heavier. He couldn't move his body off of the ground. Logan felt one thousand times lighter and he found it harder to breathe. Something was wrong. He couldn't work his claws. What was going on?

**Do you like the length? It was much harder to type like this, but I don't mind it. What do you think? Longer, back to original, whatya want? **

**-FrankandJoe3**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been… too long. I'm so… so… sorry… I hope this is worth it. I feel so horrible, but I just couldn't think of what to type… I'm going to try again though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, XME or anything else hidden in here really because in my state, I'm just property. **

**~Bruce and Logan~**

_They _chuckled to themselves, gazing down at the two unconscious souls who had seemingly given up hope. They had stopped fighting against the chains and bindings a couple hours ago, adding to the cheap entertainment behind the one-way glass. _They _knew it probably had something to do with the transferring that had just gone on, but surrender was surrender, even if it was unwilling. From what _they _had observed, the one with the awkward hairstyle and the country accent had lightened as if he had been filled with helium and the change had been enough to knock him out cold from the pressure change. The more professionally dressed one with the emotionless act's body had practically quadrupled in weight and the new change had irritated his body so badly that his consciousness was gone before the whole process was even complete.

"Do you think it's wrong?" one of _them _asked the other, a frown playing temporarily over _their_ lips, turning over _their_ gaze, "I mean, to degrade these two like this?"

The other chuckled at even the very mention of such a preposterous idea.

"Degrading?" _they _scoffed, "you call that degrading? Have you seen how they label people these days? Segregation still stands strong, sexism is alive and thriving, neglection is being resorted to more and more as the days go on and we're drifting back to the Great Depression!"

The first one rolled _their _eyes.

"Hey, asshole, get a dictionary. Degrading might refer to the labels that exist nowadays, but last I checked, segregation and sexism have nothing to do with it."

That one got _them _a strong disagreeing punch to the shoulder.

"Save it for the fanfiction," they scolded distastefully.

A sigh sounded, but the agreement stood tall amidst the darkness of the watching room, soon followed by an awkward silence. One coughed distractedly.

"Uh, what does degrading mean?" the one who had argued asked, embarrassed.

The other shrugged, "Hell if I know."

They watched the two ebonies that lay slumbering, or so they hoped, in their cell below, locked in a cell of Adamantium made bars and concrete flooring. Neither seemed to move though.

"You… you don't think their dead, do you?"

The other shrugged. "If they are, I call Logan. I like me my people with accents."

A glare shot through the darkness.

"Two things; one, that's gay. Two, if he's dead, he can't talk."

The silence returned followed by an angry huff.

"Damn… Oh well, there's always YouTube…"

That earned a laugh of agreement. A sippycup full of Coca-Cola was risen into the air.

"I hear you there…"

XxXxX

**~Young Justice~**

Everyone's eyes were somewhat on Robin, but it was Wally who was really staring. He figured if he continued to bore his emerald eyes deep into Robin's neck, the boy would feel it and snap from this frozen emotionless trance he had been in for the past 20 minutes, but so far, all it was doing was haloing Robin's outline and darkening the outside edges, giving the ginger a headache. The only reason Wally knew his best friend was still alive because Robin's fingers tapped an inaudible tune like they always did when he was bored. It looked like he was playing a piano solo on his thigh, and for all Wally cared, he actually might've been.

If he wasn't so busy trying to shoot laser beams out his eyes towards the pale neck, he might've been bothered by the awkward silence and started flirting with Megan who sat quietly, driving the ship and minding her business. He also might've cracked a couple jokes at Superboy who had just learned the concept of 'That's What She Said', or chatted casually with Kaldur. He might've complained about the long trip, Robin's out-of-it-ness **[1]**, or maybe about how bad he could use a corndog right now. All that mattered now though was that he wasn't complaining, and the rest of the team was more than happy about that.

"_Should I try to wake up Robin? He's scaring me," _Megan telepathically asked the rest of the team, minus the hypnotized ebony.

Automatically, the hands of all three boys on the ship, Robin excluded, all flew to their heads and they snarled in pain before glaring at the green-skinned Martian.

"Megan…" Kaldur started to warn her.

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly cut him off, her voice soft.

Her amber eyes were full of worry as she shifted her gaze from the frozen bird boy to her upset teammates, mostly focusing on Superboy.

"I feel… mean talking though… if he hears," she said in a breath, so only Superboy could hear.

He frowned in distaste, but looked to Kaldur for an order of a sort, mouthing something swiftly. Kaldur turned his eyes back towards Robin, studying the dancing fingers to the unmoving features before glancing back at the feminine redhead.

"Say what you need aloud," Kaldur decided would be the best.

Megan sighed, her teeth tugging painfully at her lower lip in discomfort.

"After he passed out, I think something bad happened. When he gave me those directions, it didn't sound like him… And now… Have you ever seen him this still? Even when Batman's scolding him over a mention. At least then he's tensed up and twitching. Now, he's just… playing Teenage Dream on a piano…" she rose an eyebrow at the thought she had 'accidentally' picked from his mind.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted to his statue of a friend.

"Last time I saw him like this, he was dangling over a tank of frogs by his ankle** [2]**," he reminisced briefly.

That raised other eyebrows in the room, but no one dared question the ranidaphobic **[3]** sidekick who was stuck in the depths his own thoughts. Curiously, Wally unhooked from the alienated seat that constricted him and walked in front of the thirteen year old, kneeling ever so carefully. He got eye level- er, mask level, and waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes. It did nothing. He tried grabbing the gloved pale wrists to stop the nimble fingers from playing the imaginary piano song. Even secured though, the fingers continued to blindly dance about in the air centimeters from the freckles that outlined Wally's nose, causing the skin to tickle slightly.

"He's trippin' balls," Wally confirmed.

That got him a well deserved eye roll from Superboy, but it also gave him an idea. With a grin, Wally lowered the Boy Wonder's hands back to the dark black leggings that made up the thirteen year old's costume and his hands flew to the domino mask that sat in the folds of his friend's face. He gingerly lifted the mask, expecting to see a hideous scar stretching over both eyes and the bridge of the pale nose, but the face was just as pale as the rest of it. His eyes were wide open, the gentle blue gazing out the front window of ship.

Wally stared into the blue eyes, his own eyes widening in wonder. If he had known that Robin had been hiding these beauties behind that mask, he would've ripped it off the second they met. But what really caused the wonder was of how the blue eyes stared right into his, but they seemed oblivious to his prying curiosity. For once, they didn't dart at all. They stayed still and steady, never straying from the center point of the window, seemingly glaring at wherever the address he had cried out lead them.

XxXxX

**~X-Men~**

Professor Xavier was never one to worry at Logan's disappearances. He was used to the Adamantium laced mutant being absent from the mansion, but not during these circumstances. Charles knew that at even the slightest suspicion of an attack this bad, Logan would board up the mansion and lock everyone in to protect them, even if they did have to last 8 months in there, 'just in case' before the attack actually hit.

The Professor moved his chair across the ruins of his house, moving some wreckage to the side with his mind. Truth be told, it looked a lot better than yesterday, but his darling 'children' as he christened them didn't. In fact, he hadn't seen head nor hair of the students of his school since the incident. They all were either down in the medical wing or up in their rooms, hiding their faces from everyone else because of an embarrassing cut or wounded pride.

The only person he had seen was Kurt, but only brief flashes of fur and a couple of troublesome drops of blood that took _forever _to clean up from the carpet. He knew he'd have to buy new carpet anyway though, so he didn't really mind. He always tried to stop the fuzzy elf from teleporting, wanting to warn him that if he continued, it could further damage his wounds, but Kurt was fast and sneaky to say the least. That's why what happened next surprised him a little. Professor Xavier hadn't made it halfway across what he believed had once been the living room when a bright flash of yellow showed for a second before the scent of rotten eggs drifted through the room, a small cloud of purple smoke to blame.

Kurt dropped to the ground on three limbs, seeing that his left arm was snaked around his stomach. He was a sorry sight at the moment, his fur matted with dried blood and his ears pinned back just like a cat's ears do before it goes into a fight. His fur was all puffed up, but it looked more like he had bed-head all over his body and not because he was defensive. When he saw the Professor, his ears twitched gently before unpinning themselves.

"P-Professor!" he cried in relief, forcing himself to his feet with his right hand.

He gingerly brushed a stray strand of black hair back behind his ear, his golden eyes darting about nervously. He noticed the Professor's curious eyes darting from each cut to the next, staying silent as he did so, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"How are they Kurt?" Charles asked calmly, ignoring that Kurt had spoke first.

Kurt's tail unconsciously began to trace random shapes on what had once been a full set of lovely rich carpet. He winced as the base of the tail began to randomly throb, causing the tail to flinch up, snaking around his ankle in a flash. It didn't feel much better, but it helped.

"Kitty has a cut on her stomach, but it's healing and I zhink she'll be fine if she lets it heal. Ozher zhan zhat, she has a bruise on her right arm and a puncture vound on her left ankle zhat vas probably just some glass. Rogue has a deep cut on her left zhigh and a bruise on her left calf, and a huge bruise on her stomach. She's got glass shards in her arm, but I got most of zthem out. She's really hurt, but she's stubborn and I vas going to get Hank to look at her… but Professor, zhat's not vhy I came to look for you…"

The Professor seemed amazed at Kurt's memory as his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, but that didn't stop him from gesturing for Kurt to continue. Kurt set a hand to his forehead, indicating maybe a headache, but that was the least of his worries.

"Last night, I had a dream I met zhis little boy who vas almost just like me, but he vasn't a mutant. He vas in zhe circus… his real parents left him… except his parents had died… he's different zhan his friends… ve bozh hide… And he lost 'somevon close to him'. He vouldn't specify, but I zhink it vas family. His name vas 'Robin', and he said he lived in Gozham. It… it vas so real… so I looked him up… He's real… Professor, I've never heard of him before now. Vas zhat… a message? Do you zhink zhere's a vay zhat he contacted me vizh another telepazh like you?"

Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed genuinely scared. That was enough to prove to Professor Xavier that this was serious.

"I've heard of a sidekick named Robin, but nothing more than that. He worked with Batman a couple years ago and they still work together as far as I know… It may help if I see the dream," the Professor decided.

Kurt seemed hesitant.

"I have to go get Hank… maybe later," he procrastinated like the American he was trying to become.

He uncurled his tail and bunched up his fists, hugging his stomach and screwing up his eyes as he teleported off again. The Professor never had a chance to stop him. He sighed weakly.

"Maybe it's best not to probe," he thought aloud, shaking his head slowly.

He kept wheeling forward until he got to the stairs where a silent groan escaped his lips. The wheelchair ramp was broken.

_Figures…_ he thought to himself.

He knew he could just lift himself up the stairs with his mind, but the last time he had tried, he had slipped and nearly flattened poor little Amara. That wasn't worth risking again, especially with glass lying around.

**[1] Out-of-it-ness. Where you're out of it, only made to sound fancier with a 'ness' on the end.**

**[2] I was playing Lego Batman and whenever a frog got close, Robin wouldn't even fight it. He'd jump to the wall and kinda hide there until I turned to Batman and hit him with the batarang. It must've been a glitch, but it was funny at one in the morning on the second to last day before school started. **

**[3] Frog-phobic. **

**I am so f-ing sorry. I should've updated this FOREVER ago, but I got writer's block, and I still have some… so, if you want me to update, I'll try, but no promises… It may take me a couple months, but I will try… I guess… Was this chapter okay? I'm all unsure. And to be honest, I have no idea who kidnapped Bruce and Logan. I'm just making it up as I go. So, how did improvising go? And sorry Kurt's accent is hard to read. I'm adapting so you should too. **

**So uh, review? And if you have tips to getting over anxiety (I have it **_**REALLY**_** bad), I need them… bad… **

**-F.J. III**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I had the random urge to write about meine fuzzy Elfe. So… I'll see what I can do (: A million apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither show. **

**~X-Men~**

Kurt sat silently on his balcony, curling his feet gingerly around the beams that held it up. He had his fingers interlaced, a rosary hanging inside them. He pressed the beads to his blue lips, his eyes closed and his head bowed. Outside, the promise of a new day sparked brightly in the form of the sun as it rose over the water out across from him, but he didn't care to look at it. He didn't need a new day. He needed a miracle.

"Im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes, des Heiligen Geistes... Amen," he mouthed faintly, his accent strong in even the faint breaths.

Being raised a proper Catholic, he did all he could at that moment: he prayed. He prayed for a savior, he prayed for rescue, he prayed for his family and friends to heal, he prayed that Wolverine was safe… the list seemed to drag on and on. One idea sparked the next and prayer after prayer slipped past his lips, touching gently to the beads, as if the rosary was his own personal com link with God.

"K… Kurt?" his head snapped up in surprise at the delicate voice and he turned quickly, wincing as he did so.

A happy smile darted to his blue lips, showing off the brilliant fangs that hid behind them, sparkling ever so lightly as the morning sun struck them.

"Morning Kätzchen," he greeted her merrily, lowering his joined hands from his lips.

He carefully set his hands to separate sides of the railing, uncurling his feet before hopping off to join Kitty. He was careful to put pressure on his right leg and he took extra precaution to keep his tail from brushing the rail before dashing to the brunette's side. He eyed her stomach carefully, noticing how tightly her arm was circled around it.

"Are you feeling alright?" he worriedly asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Kitty offered him a warm smile.

"You worry too much Fuzzy," she teased, "What about you? Why are you out here by yourself?"

Kurt pursed his lips carefully, trying to think of a way to properly explain himself without sounding as full of doubt as he was. It didn't take him long. He carefully slipped an arm around Kitty's shoulders, carefully leading her further out onto the balcony until the railing gently poked them both in the hip. He gestured out to the sun that bounced off of the water in a beautiful sparkling affect, the sky a pale rainbow of colors.

"Kitty…" he sighed softly, glancing at her with a warm smile, "Zhe vorld is a… strange place with strange ways. Some days, it can be beautiful and vunderbar** [1]**, but ozhers, it can be a cruel, unforgiving bitch."

Kitty laughed gently, secretly glancing down at the caring hand on her shoulder with a blush.

"That doesn't answer my question," she reminded him, smirking playfully.

Kurt met her eyes with his own for a moment before dropping his arm from her shoulder and limping to the other side of the balcony where if he got in the right angle, he could see the front yard.

"If I told you… you vouldn't believe me," Kurt admitted sheepishly, setting a cold hand to his neck.

Kitty slowly walked up beside him, still hugging her stomach. She bit her lip nervously before slipping her hand into the elf's. He tensed up, his golden eyes wide in surprise, but once he got over that, he smiled happily, curling his three fingers around her five.

"Try me," she challenged, her stomach wild with rabid butterflies.

Kurt looked out on the front yard expectantly, slipping his rosary into his pocket discreetly.

"I… Last night, I had a dream. Zhere was a… he vas a kid, probably zhirteen years old. He… He told me his name vas Robin. He said zhat he lived in Gozham City, up norzh, and zhat some von he knew had been kidnapped. He offered to help me find Logan… Vhen I got up, I Googled 'Robin, Gozham City'. Zhe boy in my dream is real. He's a superhero who's a part of a younger 'Justice League'. I zhink zhat he's going to show up here," Kurt said slowly, before studying Kitty's reaction.

She didn't seem to doubt him in the slightest.

"What all happened in the dream?" she probed curiously.

From the looks of it, Kurt had woken up pretty early because of it, and she was suddenly interested. Kurt bowed his head down, staring discreetly at Kitty's hand that was joined in his.

"Ve started out in a circus t-t.. ten… t-tent…" Kurt's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground.

Kitty staggered, surprised by the sudden height change.

"Kurt!" she cried.

He brought only his free hand to his head, groaning in pain. He screwed his golden eyes up tight, gritting his teeth in the low early lights.

"K… kit…" he tried to say her name, but all that he could finish with was a choky gasp before he flickered off, just like a faulty light bulb.

XxXxX

**~Young Justice~**

Robin's eyes closed once, reopening a second later in his first blink of the hour. Then, a second later, another blink came by, followed by several others.

"Rob! Welcome back," he heard the redhead's voice before he saw him.

He blinked faster until the blackness that had hovered faded off into the distance, blown away like dust on an old shelf. The first thing he saw was a bright and warm emerald. He quickly recognized Wally's eyes, smiling happily at the familiar sight.

"KF?" he looked from left to right, recognizing the inside of the bioship. "Where… where are we?"

Wally backed up, adjusting his own mask over his ears.

"We're heading to New York. You okay?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at himself. He was in costume, but there wasn't a mark or a scratch on him. Why would Wally be worried? He set a hand to his face, feeling for scars that hadn't already been there. All he noticed was that his mask was off, but he didn't really care about that right now.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine," he pulled on the seatbelts curiously, surprised at how clumsy and uncoordinated he felt, "Why are we… why are we going to New York?"

Wally tilted the ebony's chin up so they were eyelevel again.

"We were out looking for Batman when you blacked out for thirty minutes. When you woke up, you kept repeating some address before you passed out again. Don't you remember?"

Robin blinked slowly, averting his eyes so he could think better. His blue eyes were so full of confusion and worry that Wally actually wanted to put his mask back over his eyes. He preferred seeing the emotionless white eyeholes to worry or confusion. Maskless, Robin actually looked… well, he looked human. It wasn't what Wally was used to.

"A little bit… there was a… I think he's a hero, but he's a… X-Man… X-Men?.. He was blue and… he looked like a blue devil with… backwards legs and… three fingers… and elf ears… fangs… devil tail… fur… Nightcrawler… that's his name… and…" Robin set a hand to his head. "His teacher was missing… just like Batman… He said he'd… he'd help us find Batman…"

Wally's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned softly before pressing the black mask back into the folds of his best friend's face. Seeing the white eyeholes instead of the disoriented eyes made him feel a bit more comfortable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Wally set a worried hand to Robin's glove, assuming that the Boy Wonder was staring his way.

Robin stayed still for a moment, his head turning down to face his hand. He kept his lips pressed together, seeming to be off in his own little universe. Wally sighed in defeat.

"Hey Megs, can you see why Robin's acting stoned?" he begged, making up a nickname on the spot for the female alien.

Megan glanced Robin's way, hesitant at first. She wouldn't have been able to probe though, even if she had wanted to. Robin stiffened up, sitting up right and getting serious.

"I know where we're going. Take a left up here and keep going until you see this big mansion surrounded by woods. It's next to a huge… body of water; I'm going to assume it's a lake. The mansion is pretty messed up though. It's broken and falling apart. It looks like someone bombed it almost. Xavier's… School for Gifted Children… I think. Something like that. Once we're past the gates, the yard is armed and dangerous, so we'll have to be careful," he sounded completely normal again, just a tad bit of anger lacing his voice.

Wally removed his worried hand from the black glove, standing up right, the look on his face being one of pure amazement.

"Kickass," he complimented Robin's skills before crossing the bioship's floor, taking his place in his seat.

Robin was still distant though, but this was more of a Batman distant, not a drugged distant. The second the mansion came into view, everyone became just the slightest bit suspicious.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Superboy asked, silently watching as the mansion got closer and closer.

Only once they touched down outside of the black gates did Robin finally answer. He stood up from his seat, escaping the vicious hold of the seatbelts. Then he pulled up his gloves, adjusted his utility bet and straightened his mask.

"Well, my dearest superheroes," Robin smiled widely, "Welcome to the home of the one and only X-Men."

**[1] German for wonderful, typed with the accent. Wunderbar. **

**Sorry it's short. Sorry it's stupid. Sorry there's no Bruce or Logan. Sorry it's late. Sorry they're OOC. Sorry it's confusing. Like I said, a million apologies. Whatever. Sorry. **

**-F.J.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Everyone was put on this earth for a purpose." To be honest, I never expected to get this far but… I don't even know why I'm updating… Because I miss meine Elfe und meine Kätzchen, and typing in German… yeah, that sounds nice. I just wish it was more popular… Actually, I wish a lot of stupid stuff… But I'm almost to 200 stories~**

**Disclaimer: I am the who when you call "Who's there?"… but I still own nothing. **

Robin frowned, looking up at the closed black gate for a moment. He waited until all of the others surrounded him before he finally decided on a move.

"Let me go first. The rest of you stay here," he commanded, wrapping his hands carefully around the black bars of the gate.

The others silently nodded, so he took that as his cue. He looked to the top of the gate before he reached into his utility belt, pulling out his grappling hook. He aimed for the top curve and shot, grinning at the successful clink it gave off as it secured itself. Then, he held tight as he was pulled to the top. When he was hoisted the seven feet up, he pulled himself up onto the strange patterned top of the gate and balanced himself, tucking the grappling hook away before glancing at the others. Wally was looking up at him, worry in his emerald eyes. The others were looking out over the yard.

Robin rolled his eyes under the domino mask before he held tight to the top. He looked over the yard one last time, the system of it memorized perfectly in his mind. When he knew what to do, his strategy right on his fingertips, he jumped up and threw his head over his heels, tucking his knees to his chest as he flipped before landing on the ground, balancing with his right hand. He didn't hover long, seeing that a bright red bolt shot from the statue. The mansion began to lock itself down, the doors and windows sealing shut with huge sheets of metal. The metal even fell over the broken parts of the mansion which was most of it. A repetitive beep began to sound, probably the alarm. Robin didn't panic though.

He rolled from the bolt and darted down the lawn, expertly leaping over three side by side aimed circular sharpened blades that were shot down from little guns that rose from the ground. A barrage of bolts and blades were sent his way, but he dodged every one of them, jumping, flipping and rolling when required. He even blocked a few blasts with his own by firing off a few carefully aimed Batbombs. He didn't know where he was heading. He just knew that he had to find the boy that had been in the dream.

"Kurt!" he screamed up at the windows, grunting from the effort as he had to drop to his stomach and roll to avoid several blasts.

When the boy didn't come out, he growled under his breath in irritance, running for the woods to the side of the house, running alongside the fence, turning back every second to make sure nothing was coming his way. He was heading for the balcony he saw a bit of. The balcony itself wasn't protected, just the doorway that led inside. Two people were out on the balcony. One was either a girl or a boy with long hair put up in a ponytail. They beat rapidly on the wall, screaming something in a panic. Someone else was in this person's arms, obviously unconscious. Robin saw it safe to assume that the person was a girl.

"Hey!" he screamed up at her, grabbing his grappling hook.

The girl peeked down at him and seemed surprised to see him. Robin sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get a reply back. He shot his grappling hook up at the balcony and rocketed up into the sky, holding tight. Before the girl could fight him, he talked fast.

"Hey lady, I know Kurt. I'm Robin. He said he'd help me find my… er… teacher… if I helped you guys find yours. Did he… mention me?" Robin tried not to sound too helpful as he hopped over the balcony railing, thankful that the blasts didn't come that high.

The girl blinked at him. She had pretty light blue eyes and her soft brown hair was without flaw. She wore a pink jacket over her white shirt and jean Capri's. She looked him over and nodded slowly.

"I-I think… a little bit," she set a free hand to her head before hugging the boy in her arms tighter.

Robin looked down at him and winced from fear. In her arms was a cross between a blue devil and an elf. It had blue fur, sharp fangs, a limp prehensile barbed tail, three stubby fingers per hand, backwards knees, two stubby toes and elfin ears. It was definitely Kurt from the dream.

"I-Is he okay?" Robin asked worriedly, noting the huge stain of dried blood on the elf's leg under his cargo pants.

The girl looked down at him, pain in her eyes. She shrugged lightly, looking hopeless.

"Like, I really hope so," her eyebrows furrowed madly, shaking lightly.

Robin cautiously took a blue wrist into his hand, securing his index and middle fingers over the main veins and waiting.

"Don't worry," he assured the brunette with a soft smile, "Heartbeat's still something strong. He'll be okay for now."

Then Robin set a hand to his head weakly.

_Their here… I'm going to figure out how to get us in. Wait a little bit_ he prayed that the message went to the team.

"Is… do you have an infirmary inside?" Robin asked.

The girl nodded quickly, "Yeah, but like, we can't get in! The house is like, locked down…"

Robin frowned, thinking. Then he made a decision.

"Put him down," he demanded, pulling adhesive bandages, antiseptic spray and cleansing pads from his utility belt.

The girl hesitated, but she listened, carefully watching Kurt. Robin lifted the cargo shorts a bit, trying not to smile at how soft the fur was. He reached back into his utility belt, grabbing a switchblade knife from its pocket. The girl let out a cry at the sight.

"W-What are you doing?" she cried, reaching for the knife.

Robin held out a hand calmly, pushing her hand down.

"I can't get to the wound with all the fur in the way. Unless you have a razor on you, let me do this," he forced himself to sound strong and brave.

She reluctantly backed off and watched fearfully as Robin carefully got a hold on the fur he could, cutting as cautiously as he could. When the fur was as short as he could get it, Robin dragged the cleaning pads over the heaviest of the dried blood, cleaning what he could before he sprayed the area swiftly. Kurt's unconscious form winced, but he stayed out of it.

"So, what's your name?" Robin asked casually as he began to wrap the deep cut with the adhesive in a strange meticulous way.

The girl hesitated, as if struggling to remember.

"Kitty, Kitty Pryde," she introduced herself lightly.

Her eyes darted out across the lawn and she saw the bioship back by the gate.

"Who… who are those people?" she asked curiously before glancing back at Kurt.

Robin glanced up and smiled.

"Those are my teammates. They drove me here so I could help you guys find your teacher. We're part of the Justice League… sort of," he smiled sheepishly at the last part.

Kitty seemed just as confused as before.

"_Yo Rob, any luck? I'm growing a beard down here!" _Wally's voice flew through his mind.

Robin seemed to grin to himself before punching the metal wall in front of him as hard as his fist could manage. All it did was make the old bruises sting, not to mention that it added a new pain to join them. He hissed in pain, pulling his hand back quickly.

"_Give me a little longer. Do you have a mustache too?" _he smirked lightly, poking his bruising knuckle into his mouth.

"_Yup. It's a beautiful curlicue with yellow and red stripes," _Wally laughed sarcastically, _"Just hurry up." _

Robin nodded to himself, looking over the balcony over the yard, thinking to himself. Then he peeked back at Kitty, surprised to see she was already looking at him.

"Is there anyway for us to get inside?" he asked her calmly, his eyes locking with hers under the mask.

Kitty said nothing, glancing at the metal wall where Dick had hit it earlier. There wasn't a smudge.

"I can't faze us through," she apologized, ignoring the confused look she got. "The only way to get in would be for someone to turn the system off."

Robin nodded, frowning angrily to himself. His eyes darted from every exposed weapon on the yard. Then, he got a wild idea.

"_Wally… run through the yard once," _Robin thought to his friend.

He could feel the ginger tense at the idea.

"_W-What?" _

"_Just do it. I have to check something." _

Wally must've been fine with it. He was over the gate in a second, flying fast to avoid the lasers that followed after him like a love struck fangirl. He spun in circles around one gun, giggling madly to himself as it spun around and around, desperately trying to hit him. He was a yellow and red flash, looking just like his uncle, only much more yellow. Robin randomly studied the yard as it blasted his best friend, looking for something specific.

"_Leave that one alone! I need to find the main power source!" _Robin glared behind the domino mask.

He heard Kitty move closer, mostly because he heard the sound of Kurt's feet dragging against the ground of the balcony. He didn't look back though. He kept his eyes on Wally who took to running zigzags across the lawn. Then, he saw it. He pointed his gloved hand out across the yard to the tall statue that stood proudly.

"What is that?" he turned to Kitty, his eyes narrowed behind the domino mask.

She followed his finger to the statue, raising an eyebrow.

"J-…" she winced, dropping to her knees and violently gritting her teeth, "Just the… statue…"

Robin worriedly knelt at her side, watching helplessly as she set Kurt down, painfully clutching her stomach and groaning.

"_I'm coming down. Cover me," _Robin told the ginger, getting to his feet.

The redhead glanced his way, flashing him a brief thumbs-up. Robin hesitated though, looking back at Kitty.

"I'm going to get us into the mansion… I'll be back," he assured her weakly.

She looked up at him, pure pain in her eyes. Robin had to turn away. He knew that look all too well. He climbed to the balcony rail and flipped off, striking the ground hard. He shook it off though, slipping a handful of batbombs from his utility belt. He bolted across the lawn, letting out a cry as a bolt struck his shoulder. It didn't really hurt. It just literally shocked him. He kept running though, chucking the batbombs at the large statue.

"Thanks for covering me," Robin stuck out his tongue grudgingly, setting a weak hand to his shoulder, wincing as the glove touched the bulletproof fabric.

Wally apologetically shrugged, wincing as the statue shattered. He moved fast, throwing himself in-between Robin and the shards. Lucky for him, nothing was sharp enough to pierce him. It just hit his back hard.

"That's better," Robin smiled up at him, but only once he was sure Wally was fine.

The ginger shook his head.

"I'm going to take out the little guns. You do the hacking thingy."

Robin grinned to himself, weakly rolling under a dim bolt, pulling the cord from his glove, running to the broken statue. Just as he had suspected, a series of intricate buttons and lights and slots were available. It was just what he needed. He was cautious though. He made sure to extend the cord as far as it'd go before plugging it into the first slot he found, pulling a mini screen into the air above his wrist. His eyes danced from the screen to the air, doing his best to one-handedly hack and dodge. He wasn't doing so good, but Wally was taking out the guns so it wasn't as hard now. Then, in seconds, the leftover guns let out a shudder and their lights flickered. Robin pumped his good hand into the air, grinning.

"I hacked the statue," he announced proudly, unplugging the cord.

Wally rolled his eyes before the bright emerald dashed to the balcony.

"How many are up there?" he asked Robin, scooping the thirteen year old off his feet to get closer to the balcony faster.

"Just two," Robin assured him, shooting his grappling hook across the distance that kept getting closer.

He was wrenched from Wally's arms and he found himself flying through the air for a moment before reality hit him like a train. With a groan, he scrambled onto the porch. Wally ran fast enough at the wall of the building that he managed to climb just high enough to grab the railing and pull himself up.

"Don't worry, the Justice League's here to save you," Robin told Kitty gently, scooping her up off her knees.

Wally picked up Kurt from the ground, holding similar. The two ex-sidekicks stood to their feet on the top of the railing.

"Not… not much to save," Kitty muttered grimly.

Little did Wally and Robin know, she wasn't kidding.

**I hope you liked this. It took me forever. Blah~. And they collapsed because they're really hurt. Huge cuts on your body do that to you. Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
